


Wall Kisses

by BeachBlanketBingo



Series: Last Podcast Snippets [1]
Category: Last Podcast on The Left (Podcast) RPF
Genre: Literally just wall kisses, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, sexy talk??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBlanketBingo/pseuds/BeachBlanketBingo
Summary: I can't believe I've done this. I'm sorry boys.
Relationships: Ben Kissel/Marcus Parks
Series: Last Podcast Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589809
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Wall Kisses

"I can't believe we're doing this," Marcus breathed out, before pressing a heated kiss against Ben's neck. He could feel the man's hands on his waist, gripping tightly, fingers digging bruises into his skin. God how he's wanted this, for what? Years now? It seemed so ridiculous and out of reach, but God damn if Ben wasn't pressed flush against him in the tiny hallway of his apartment.

Marcus shuddered as Ben's hands slipped around to cup his ass, squeezing before lifting him from the ground like he weighed nothing. And - God, wasn't that interesting. His dick twitched and he gasped as Ben latched his mouth onto the spot just below his chin, teeth digging in and beard scratching heavenly against his skin. Wrapping his legs around Ben's waist, Marcus rolled his hips, his nails digging into Ben's denim jacket. 

Ben couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped, "Needy," He teased. Pulling back just enough to take in Marcus's state. His eyes were shining, pupils blown with lust, lips parted as he tried to catch his breath and his hair already sticking to his forehead. He was gorgeous and Ben couldn't believe how fucking lucky he was to get to see this side of the man. He's thought about it, fantasized for ages about this exact scenario and he doesn't think any of his daydreams could ever surpass even a moment of this reality. 

Marcus was light in his arms, but Ben still pressed the man closer to the wall, pinning him against it and rocking his own hard on back. Eyelids fluttering Marcus let out a small whine as he was caged in, pressed tight, confined between the wall and Ben's steady form. 

"Holy shit, Ben," One hand flew up from Ben's shoulder, to thread through the man's hair tugging him down for a heavy kiss. Their mouths pressed close, teeth nipping at each other's lips only pulling back when they needed to breathe. 

"I want," Marcus paused, swallowing heavily, "I want you to fuck me." His fingers tightened their grip in Ben's hair as the other man's hips twitched forward at his words pressing their clothed dicks together creating a delicious friction.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first time writing this fandom. I cannot believe I've done this. Forgive me boys.


End file.
